Electric door strikes are commonly used in various places of business where it is desired to control entry into a secured area by means of a remote switch. As an example, the lobby of a building might be separated from the rest of the facility by a door that is secured by an electric door strike. When an individual or group of individuals have been cleared for entry into the main part of the building, the receptionist or security guard depresses a momentary switch causing the door strike to be unlocked for a set period of time. The door strike then returns automatically to the locked condition.
While electric door strikes are quite commonly available for such applications, it is frequently found that certain door jam constructions do not provide sufficient space to accommodate a conventional electric door strike. This is especially true in the case of internal limited access applications which employ a wide variety of architectural treatments. As an example, the area might be secured by means of a plate glass door and adjoining glass panels with very limited metal hardware securing them together, in which case a heavy or bulky door jam would detract from the overall design.
The present invention comprises a particularly compact door strike construction in a low profile configuration that fits comfortably within a very shallow door jamb.